Invader Zim Riddles
by GirChic
Summary: These are a few IZ Riddles. They're pretty easy. Very, very easy. So easy. So terribly easy. Easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy, easy .
1. The Riddles

Disclaimer:  
  
GirChic: Wanna see something scary?  
  
The Slayer: I already AM seeing something scary.  
  
GirChic: *Looks around, terrified* Who?! What?! WHO?! WHAT?!  
  
The Slayer: *Simply answers* You.  
  
GirChic: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I'M SCARY!!!! HIDE ME!!!!  
  
The Slayer: *Stuffs GirChic in a can of pineapple slices* Stay there.  
  
GirChic: *Makes muffled noises*  
  
The Slayer: I guess I'd better tell you that she doesn't own Invader Zim, seeing as though she can't do it herself. (Does she EVER do it herself anyway?)  
  
IZ RIDDLES  
  
Try and guess who - or what - is the answer to these riddles  
  
1.) I'll squeak when you hug me  
  
I'm just like a ball  
  
I'm round, pink a squeaky  
  
I say 'squeak'. That is all.  
  
2.) I dream about Doom  
  
But do not sing the song  
  
I don't care if the miseries  
  
Have got something wrong.  
  
One day they'll all die  
  
They'll go to hell  
  
They'll all be DOOMED  
  
Class dismissed - there's the bell.  
  
3.) Apart from some things  
  
We're equal in all  
  
We are the law -  
  
That's because we are tall.  
  
4.) I search for CocoaFang  
  
He's real - I know  
  
I saw him that day  
  
Dib knew where to go.  
  
Bigfoot aint real  
  
Dinosaurs - fake  
  
I must go now  
  
Before the cows awake.  
  
5.) I came from stuff  
  
I'm full of love  
  
I eat all I see  
  
I'm not a gift from above.  
  
I eat what I like  
  
And then I cry  
  
I tell it 'I miss you'  
  
And then away I fly.  
  
6.) Obey the fist  
  
I'll conquer this place  
  
It's full of mud  
  
It's a total disgrace.  
  
7.) Piss me off  
  
And you will pay  
  
If you want to live  
  
Do what I say.  
  
A trademark pendant  
  
Which I always wear  
  
To remind me - life sucks  
  
It's never fair.  
  
8.) Zim's going to go  
  
To the autopsy tables  
  
But people just think  
  
Aliens are only fables.  
  
I'll work to expose him  
  
I'll work til I die  
  
And if I fail  
  
It was worth the try.  
  
9.) I wrote these riddles  
  
The Slayer's my friend  
  
And I must now say -  
  
This is the end.  
  
The Slayer: Okay, GirChic. You can come out now - I bet you're starving, so you can. have the pineapple slices that are in the can that you're in.  
  
GirChic: *Tries to stand up, but then looks like she's got a bucket over her head* I need help here.  
  
The Slayer: I know you need help - you're very disturbed upstairs.  
  
GirChic: Wha?? Did someone mess up my room or something??  
  
The Slayer: You don't even HAVE a room. And what are you talking about???  
  
GirChic: I live upstairs, remember??  
  
The Slayer: Uh . . . the readers will know what I meant. *Pulls on GirChic's legs to get her out of the can*  
  
GirChic: Aww that's much better.  
  
The Slayer: *Looks inside the can* B-b-but - this can wasn't empty before!!  
  
GirChic: Uh I got a big hungry in there. After all, I WAS in there was about 18 hours.  
  
The Slayer: Right you're not getting anything else to eat.  
  
GirChic: What was for tea anyway??  
  
The Slayer: Uh . . . you were going to have some stuff I found.  
  
GirChic: Aww. Where'd you find it.  
  
The Slayer: In the garbage bi - uh . . . underneath the sofa.  
  
GirChic: NOOOOO!!!! I WANNA EAT IT!!!  
  
The Slayer: *Stuffs GirChic back inside the can* The answers to these riddles will be up in about . . . two days probably. Please leave your answers in your reviews BEFORE GirChic posts up the answers. Cya!! 


	2. THE ANSWERS!!!!

Disclaimer:  
  
GirChic: HAPPY NEW YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAR!!!!  
  
I . . . . can't be stuffed doing a big . . . . disclaimer . . . . today. I don't mean to scare you to the limits of unknown stupidity, but *Gasps* I don't own Invader Zim.  
  
AH!!!!! I'm too scary when I do something normally!!!  
  
Most of you got all the answers right. I told you that they were very easy. 'Disturbingly easy' as someone put it. Only a couple of people got some answers wrong, and some people never actually put down ALL the answers; they did half of them, and the rest got forgotten about. Well done anyway to everyone.  
  
Ok. Now for the answers:  
  
Rubber Piggy  
  
Ms Bitters  
  
The Almighty Tallest  
  
Bill (The paranormal investigator that Dib got assigned with on Career Day)  
  
Gir  
  
Zim  
  
Gaz  
  
Dib  
  
Me!! (Surely you know my name?)  
  
Okay. Now, some people asked me to do more, and I might. I might spring some more riddles on you all some day, but I haven't got a clue when.  
  
For now, I'll give your tiny little brains a rest. You may now review, then read stories again. Hope ya all had a great New Year!! Cya!! 


End file.
